Blumenlied
by Reveire
Summary: Ella es todo flores flores flores flores flores. [Ayato/Ihei].


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.** El dibujo de portada pertenece a **pfeffersteak.**

 **Parejas:** Ihei/Ayato.

 **Advertencias:** Weird-fic.

 **Notas:** Esto no tiene una trama en concreto ni un buen planteo, es sólo un "qué tal si Ayato e Ihei se hubieran conocido" o ni eso (?) sólo me gusta imaginarlos con un crush hacia el otro. También es importante aclarar que esto es culpa de **Bugaboo,** la pequeña Yachi, que me hace inventar romances en menos de tres segundos.

* * *

 **Blumenlied**

 _(canción de la flor)_

* * *

Ella lo mira, y él:

«Bajo el barullo, la monotonía sobre mi sangre.

Sobre mis ojos, el polvo del cansancio».

.

Lo primero que Ihei Hairu hace es mirarlo con esa sonrisita roja agrietada en su rostro, y escarba su boca con sus dedos de manzana, raspándole el paladar y los dientes con sus uñas cortas, y Ayato cree que lo único que ella quiere hacer es cortarle la cabeza. Ihei Hairu viene de las tinieblas. Ayato lo sabe pues ella se camufla con el cielo pálido y llega chapoteando por entre charcos de tormentas recién caídas. Tocarla es como hundirse las uñas en un charco frío; tocarla es cerrar los ojos y recordar la lluvia sobre los párpados y nostalgias que no quiere recordar. A Ayato le encanta esto, pero calla. «Hereje», ríe ella, «eres un hereje». Descubre entonces que Ihei odia todo, pero a él no tanto (ojalá). Cuando ella lo toca el día arde sobre las aceras verdes, y Ayato agoniza bajo sus propios luceros. Lo sabe: ella lo ha reconocido. Sabe que es un ghoul y sueña con el día en que logre cortarle la cabeza, para así entregársela al Dios que le abre el pecho con placer. Ella escarba sus dedos rojos en su boca y Ayato piensa: «puedo comerla aquí, justo ahora, e intoxicarme con su carne perfumada». Y sin embargo sus propios dedos se enredan en esos cabellos rosas y tiran de ellos, queriendo hacerla gritar pero no tanto (ojalá). Lo sabe: por la noche ella irá de aquí allá, con su canto de bruja colérica, cortando cabezas de los monstruos caníbales y él tendrá que esconderse por las sombras si no puede comerla comerla comerla. Así que es de día y Tokyo con sus mañanas blancas les abre las entrañas, a ambos, porque Ihei le mordisquea la comisura de los labios y le saborea el ácido entre los dientes hasta que Ayato (con un poco de asco que disfruta) siente sus labios tibios sobre los suyos, y en realidad ella no está besándole (no del todo). Ihei ansía con cortarle la cabeza (un poco, no tanto, honestamente); Ayato no lo dice pero cuando ella lo toca siente sus ciento tres huesos rotos romperse de nuevo, allá en los tiempos cuando él asesinaba hermanas y aborrecía sus propias alas. Pero Ayato ha crecido. Tiene la mirada blanda, blandísima, y se le asoman las garras de cuervo cuando tironea de sus cabellos rosas, fuerte fuerte fuerte, porque sabe que Ihei Hairu es un fantasma andante que disfruta de enamorarse (muy de mentiras) de sus víctimas cuya vida succionará por la noche. «Porque eres un hereje, un monstruito, Kirishima-san. Así que si sigues mirándome con esos ojos tan encantados, tan fascinados, no grites cuando cierre mis párpados negros». Y Ayato la detesta mucho, como cree detestar todo (pero es mentira, sólo está sediento de amor desde antes de nacer). Ihei Hairu se contradice tanto tanto tanto, porque mientras que él se aleja ella vuelve inevitablemente, y cansa el fingir que no están hechos para destrozarse mutuamente. Ayato piensa: «¿Cuánto será mil menos siete?». Como no encuentra la respuesta ahora es él besuqueándole las mejillas de cáscara roja y la devora toda, pero sin masticarla, sin tocarle la sangre y mucho menos el alma. A Ayto le encanta Ihei, y sabe que él a ella(ojalá); pero honestamente no le importa mucho si ella muere. A veces la recuerda durante las mañanas limpias, blancas, y por la noche no le importaría verla retorcerse como el cadáver andante que es. Él es algo así como un cuervo sin hambre de carne y ella la paloma que vuela al cielo, y se les va la vida. Dice: «¿Sabes? Quererte es como querer a un fantasma». Ella suelta una risita al respecto, y no le corresponde a su cariño embobado (no mucho). Lo más bello de todo es que esto no llega a ser amor, pues estos roces no llegan a ser metáforas ni soledades hechas poesía. Ayato simplemente ama tenerla como a una acuarela de intento rosa, e Ihei cree que Kirishima-san es bastante encantador. (Ella es todo flores flores flores flores flores). Así que él le olfatea la piel de cáscara y ella le moja los ojos sonrojados. Es bello bello bello bello. Cuando Ihei murió, Ayato recordó sus ojos de pan y su piel que sudaba miseria, y estalló en carcajadas mecánicas cuando supo que ella nunca más besó al dios de las gafas empañadas. «Tu fealdad fue mi belleza». A veces con suerte recuerda sus cabellos rosados, su sonrisita que seducía a la muerte, y algunas veces por las noches cree sentir sus dedos de manzana escarbándole la boca y su propio corazón ardiéndole entre las costillas.

.

Ella lo miraba, y él:

«Bajo el barullo, la monotonía de mi sangre.

Sobre mis ojos, el polvo del cansancio.

En mi boca tus dedos de manzana».

.

.

Tres días más tarde se olvida de ella, de todas formas.


End file.
